A pouring spout is typically attached to a container containing a liquid, for example a bottle, for the purpose of ensuring that the content of the container correctly flows to a target location, for example, a glass. Generally the pouring spout has a dispensing element that is used for the dispensing of the liquid and is generally formed as a tube in some form or shape. The pouring spout further contains an air tube that allows air to enter the container as liquid is dispensed, thereby ensuring uninterrupted flow of the liquid during pouring, as is well known in the art.
When dispensing beverages, a pouring spout is usually either assembled on the bottle or molded thereon for the purpose of making it easier for the user to dispense the beverage quickly and efficiently. Typical pouring spouts known in the art have a flip-top cover to enable closure of the pouring spout for storage purposes. However, such flip-tops increase the height of the containers, thereby increasing material usage and, consequently, costs of production.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a dispenser with an effectively sealed pouring spout and an air tube of the pouring spout with a minimal effect on the height of a container.